gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ratman
Ratman? I'm not joking guys but I was driving on my motorbike through the subway. When I passed some hobos, a humanoid figure fell from the ceiling. No joke. It fell straight down from the ceiling as if it was clinging to it. I eventually managed to come to a halt on my bike and spin it around but there was nothing there. Not kidding. Ratman? Whoa.I think you did find Ratman.-HuangLee Actually,nevermind.I'm not making any assumptions on myths anymore.Not after what I did... actually,I don't think I ever did anything.But still.No assumptions from me. HuangLee 03:16, 6 February 2009 (UTC) I've been driving in the area where he's supposed to be but I can't find the sneaky little thing.-User:Bellic 4 life Automated transfer of Problem Report #17135 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2009-01-06 06:22:49 UTC Where exacly does the Ratman live ratman? Discussion moved from Talk:Ratman to Forum:Ratman. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 09:44, 3 February 2009 (UTC) I don't think ratman is a humanoid but an invisible figure. Me an my friends go down there with buses and ambulances, and everytime, greandes start dropping and vehicles start blowing up hey i think i found ratman i was driving north on the island all the way on the left then i hit a hobo so i got out and i looked at him i noticed he had sharp teeth and sharp fingernails ( i call them claws) but is this ratman or not? My thoughts on the subject. Me, being a thorough non-beleiver of the "Bigfoot" in San Andreas, or the "Scary Clown" in III (wonder if anyone rembers that). I again, dont believe in this Ratman story. It is nice the games create this sense of mystery that players feel the need to find the bizarre all the time, shows the series still has it's charm. The problem with "myths" in videogames is that unlike in the real-world, once you have the code, you can easly prove or disprove anything by looking at the files. As I mentioned, no scripts, models, or textures exist that support the "ratman" myth (at least in the PC version of IV). I assume it doesnt exist on the 360 or PS3 versions as well, but I don't have the disks or systems to personally look at their files, however I assume the to be the same as the PC version, mainly due to the fact that there is alot of textures left over from the PS3 and Xbox versions in the PC version, like the loading screens and controller diagrams. Hovever, I dont think this article should be deleted, mainly for the sake of posterity. The phenomena is something that was somewhat notable in the online IV community and it should be left so as to document it, as with the much more notable "Bigfoot". At least so long as this artice doesn't become a page to post "OMG I SAW IT ONLINE WITH MAH BUDDEHS ONE TIME, ALSO ITS REAL" and instead takes a logical stance on the matter. NeoGunKuruma 21:58, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Jackass2009's thoughts on the subject Okay, I believe in some GTA Myths, I won't say which ones. But Ratman is not one of them. I've been playing gta for a while, and I think I can tell something that is real and something that is completely bull and most likely thought up by a kid. This is most likely the latter. Jackass2009 23:19, February 15, 2010 (UTC) tJaCKo95 Tonight me and my friend are finally going to uncover the myth. He told me the other night that one of his mates ran out of ammo shooting hobos and he was killed by ratman. Upon seeing some footage online it all is the same so it could be true. I will post later if I find it or not. Search party me and 2 of my friends are going to lead a search party i'll report my find Big Arms 16:47, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Found Ratman During the mission No way on the Subway, i was chasing down the last biker and as I'm going through the main corridor of four of five train tracks (before the bridge) I saw this man running across at around the same speed i was going (fairly fast). the man had a deformed head and i think a tail. can anyone confirm this? I also have TLAD and TBOGT ---- No Ratman, as such There is no ratman as such, but there IS a hobo who runs off screaming: 'YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!', which people say Ratman shouts. It's just a crazy hobo with a yellow eye, you know the kind? I think that someone found this guy and posted it online, and then it gradually got warped into a super rat being with OMG RAWXORZ POWARZ. That is my theory, but I won't say it's not fun to believe and search for him with your mates online for hours on end, even if it is just for shizits and giggles. I also have IV, TLAD and TBOGT, and I found him on TBOGT. Danny323 14:52, January 6, 2011 (UTC)